De niña a Mujer
by KikisCullen
Summary: Todo inició en clase de música, maestro-Alumna...unidos por tristezas descubrieron nuevos sentimientos, será un obstaculo la diferencia de edades? podrá el amor contra todo?
1. Chapter 1 Pròlogo

**_Hooola! Bienvenidos a nuestra nueva historia! creo que tienen un poquito de idea de que va! aqui hay un pequeño adelanto._**

**_Espero de verdad les guste y nos acompañen en el desarrollo, les adelanto que habrà mucho de todo! jajjaaj _**

**_Quiero saber sus comentarios, si les gusta actualizamos prontito ok! _**

**_Gracias. _**

* * *

_Prólogo _

Mi furia era incontenible, mis ojos no podían ver eso, si como no

"_No me gustan las fiestas" "No se bailar" " lo más seguro es que no vaya"_

Que hacía con ese imbécil, que colocaba su mano en su cintura y la ayudaba a bajar del auto de su auto el auto del cara linda nada y mas y nada menos que "Mike Newton". Aunque su mirada no era del todo cómoda, vi como removió la mano de Miketrefre, de su cintura y solamente se sostuvo de su brazo, me quede parado esperando se acercará a mí, en cuanto me vio su rostro tomó diferentes tonalidades que no supe descifrar.

No sabía que yo era el asignado en recibir a los asistentes al Baile.

.

.

.

Era uno de los mejores momentos del día, estar juntos frente al piano; en este momento nada mas importaba, solo el y yo. Sentir el roce disimulado de nuestras manos, provocaba miles de sensaciones que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, que conforme el tiempo se iban intensificando mas.

Sin duda esta era la paz que necesitaba en mi vida, sin embargo esto simplemente no podía ser.

.

.

.

Escuchaba el sonido del mar, sentada en esta brillante y hermosa habitación decorada especialmente, viendo sus perfectas facciones, su rebelde cabellera, su boquita formando un divino pucherito! Cuanto habíamos pasado para estar aquí, cuanto tuve que demostrar para tenerte conmigo.

Sin duda alguna hay que luchar por ser felices, eso estaba aprendiendo en mi corta pero maravillosa vida hasta el momento.


	2. Chapter 2 Edward Cullen

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 26 años y esta es mi jodida historia, jodída desde hace 5 meses.

Hace 8 meses cambió mi vida por completo, mi carrera estaba en su punto más alto, la empresa familiar en su mejor momento y mis negocios e inversiones personales dando resultados más que favorables, a pesar de todo eso sentía que algo le hacía falta a mi vida, después de un largo análisis y de buscar la mejor alternativa, decidí seguir mi pasión, siempre me había apasionado la música, y siempre quise dedicarme completamente a eso. Provenía de una familia muy unida, de unos padres muy amorosos que nunca me obligaron a nada, pero por compromiso moral y familiar opte por estudiar la carrera de economía para tomar algún día el negocio familiar, y así fue, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, tenía excelentes resultados, también había aprovechado mi tiempo y había estudiado música, aunque no había tenido oportunidad de ejercerla.

Decidí poner un alto un poco a mi "vida ejecutiva" aproveche la buena temporada en mis negocios, para dedicarme a la música, un amigo de mi padre, me informó de una vacante en un instituto, como profesor de música, gustosamente acepte era precisamente lo que estaba buscando.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes, poco a poco me fui adaptando. Los otros maestros me daban pequeños tips que me ayudaron mucho, estaba más que feliz, impartía clases de piano, guitarra, tenía un grupo de batería. Los horarios me permitían ocuparme siempre de algunas actividades en la empresa.

Después de un mes estaba completamente adaptado, los alumnos me conocían y conocía casi a todos, la relación con los demás maestros también era muy buena.

Con Jessica Stanley, maestra de informática, habíamos hecho una bonita amistad, coincidíamos en algunos ratos libres y habíamos platicado un par de cosas, no teníamos mucho en común, pero no era del todo mal su compañía. Un día como cualquiera me invitó a conocer un restaurante que habían inaugurado, acepte gustoso, Jessica era bastante guapa, las citas se fueron repitiendo constantemente, después de un acercamiento por parte de ella, le deje en claro que solamente podía ofrecerle una amistad, me pidió una oportunidad de acercarse más y que nos conociéramos mejor, busque la forma más sutil de rechazarla, pero después de un par de copas terminamos en su cama.

Fue un poco incomoda nuestra trato posteriormente, yo realmente no estaba interesado en ella, pero me sentía mal al haberla utilizado, aunque fue producto de una borrachera no iba a hacerme el inocente, Jessica no tenía una mala reputación, tampoco era virgen, pero de acuerdo a los comentarios de los demás profesores no tenía mucho historial masculino.

Después de muchas insistencias salimos un par de veces más, una vez más caía en su cama, después de eso aclare la situación con ella y parece que entendió porque dejó de insistir. Había pasado un mes de nuestro segundo y último "encuentro" cuando se me acercó de nuevo y dijo que estaba embarazada, que no me exigía nada que solamente quería que lo supiera ya que yo era el padre, si tenía alguna duda podía realizar un ADN, la noticia me dejó en completo shock, cuando reaccione le ofrecí todo mi apoyo económico y moral, no podía ofrecerle nada mas, por supuesto que estaría al pendiente de mi hijo, aunque no estuviera con su madre, mi hijo tendría a su padre.

Por otra compañera de trabajo supe que Jessica, lo estaba pasando bastante mal y se le notaba, la alegría que la caracterizaba había desaparecido, sus padres estaban muy molestos y decepcionados de ella, a pesar que no vivía con ellos, le dijeron que era una perdida, que sería una madre soltera, que su hijo no tenía padre y que se avergonzaban de ella, su familia no le hablaba le habían dado la espalda.

En el instituto era del conocimiento de casi la mayoría que yo era el padre del hijo de Jessica, ella había aclarado las dudas. Me dieron muchos remordimientos por Jessica, no tenía porque cargar ella sola con esa responsabilidad o humillaciones cuando no tenía de que humillarse su hijo si tenía padre, le comenté a mi familia lo sucedido y casi que me obligaron a responder como hombre.

Hable con Jessica, le pedí matrimonio, le deje en claro que no la amaba que lo hacía únicamente por mi hijo y por darle a ella un lugar, que en cuanto mi hijo cumpliera un año nos divorciaríamos, ella conservaría la custodia, no era tan canalla, pero yo tendría derecho de visitarlo cuando yo quisiera y que firmaríamos todo en un acuerdo prenupcial. Acepto hablamos con su familia, que para su alegría cambiaron completamente su actitud con ella, me sentía bien el haberle ayudado con eso, nos casamos en una ceremonia intima en la casa de sus padres, solamente su familia y la mía sin amigos ni nadie más, no tuvimos luna de miel.

Los primeros días de nuestro matrimonio fueron un poco difíciles, se mudó conmigo pero a Jessica se le olvidaban los motivos por los cuales nos habíamos casado y quería que actuáramos como un matrimonio normal, que "hiciéramos el amor" me molestaba un poco su actitud, realmente no me apetecía tocarla no la deseaba, la tenía estima como una amiga nada más. Al principio comprendió pero a medida pasaban los días insistía y cuanto sentía mi rechazo se molestaba y siempre terminábamos en una discusión.

Teníamos un mes de casados, cuando ocurrió una terrible desgracia, Jessica estaba en su tercer mes de embarazo, tuvimos una fuerte discusión porque iba a salir con unos amigos, ella insistía en que tenía "otra mujer" se puso muy histérica que empezó a sangrar y terminamos en el hospital. Tuvo un aborto, fue una noticia muy desgarradora, a pesar de no querer a su madre, amaba a mi hijo sin conocerlo y me dolió mucho su perdida.

Jessica estuvo unos días internada en el hospital, no me permitía acercarme a nada ni me hablaba, solamente tenía información de ella por su madre, me culpaba de la perdida de nuestro hijo, regresamos a casa. Los remordimientos no me dejaban tranquilo, después de una semana que estuvo recuperada y andaba de pie, la encontré haciendo sus maletas, diciendo que ahora que ya me había deshecho de mi hijo se marchaba y que firmaría el divorcio, sus palabras me dolieron yo no quería que mi hijo muriera, por imbécil por calmar mi culpa le pedí que no se marchara, no sabía cómo remediar el daño que le había causado. Se quedó pero me pidió que nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocernos que alguna vez había existido alguna química entre nosotros que fue la que nos acercó, que buscáramos unirnos que ella me necesitaba para superar la perdida y como idiota acepté lo que me proponía.

Teníamos ya 5 meses de matrimonio, habían pasado dos meses desde la perdida de mi hijo y nuestra situación seguía igual, la verdad entre Jessica y yo no existía ninguna química por más que la buscáramos, pero ella no lo entendía y yo no era capaz de decírselo o dejarla mis remordimientos me mataban. Tenía que soportarla, soportar sus charlas que no me interesaban en nada porque no tenían nada en común a mis pensamientos, aceptar sus caricias uno que otro beso pero nada más, eso era todo lo que podía ofrecerle.

Mi vida era un infierno, infierno porque era culpable de la muerte de mi hijo, no podía olvidarlo, como hacerlo, mas de alguna vez encontré a Jessica llorando recordándolo. Infierno porque estaba unido a una mujer que no amaba y que con el tiempo había descubierto que su compañía me incomodaba, pero ese el castigo que tenía que pagar por no controlar mi temperamento en aquella discusión que se llevó como cobro la vida de mi hijo.

Me refugiaba por completo en mis clases, en mi pasión, la música, tenía más horarios procuraba pasar el menor tiempo en casa.

Estaba por empezar una de mis clases favoritas, la clase de piano, solamente estábamos esperando a una alumna nueva, que se había incorporado a medio año, este grupo era pequeño solamente tenía 4 alumnos con la nueva integrante serían 5.

Después de una espera de unos minutos apareció, era una jovencita muy linda, cabello cobrizo su piel muy blanca, pero cuando se iba acercando a mí pude ver que tenía una tristeza en sus ojos

Después de una espera de unos minutos apareció el director, con una jovencita muy linda, cabello cobrizo su piel muy blanca, cuando se iba acercando a mí pude ver mucha tristeza en sus ojos

-Buenos días Profesor Cullen, disculpe la demora, estuvimos en mi oficina con unos documentos, ella es Isabella Swan- la presentó el director, ella no levantaba la mirada del suelo, lo hizo un momento para asentir y puede notar que esta chica seria un misterio tenía un aura de tristeza que no sabría descifrar...

-Buenos días Isabella, no te preocupes, te estábamos esperando, pasa por favor toma asiento la clase de piano va a comenzar - la alenté para que no tuviera miedo y se sintiera en confianza se sentó en el pupitre y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, esa chica era un completo misterio un misterio que me intrigaba y me llamaba a conocerlo tendría que ganarme su confianza para que hablara conmigo...

* * *

_Primer Capi colgado! Impresiones? Ideas? Cuentenme que piensan! me encantan sus opiniones._

_Espero de verdad les guste. _

_Merece un review? _


	3. Chapter 3 Bella Swan

_Hoola, mis queridas amigas les traigo otro cap. espero lo disfruten. _

_Estamos muy contentas con los mensajes y alertas que hemos recibido de este nuevo proyecto y como regalo aqui esta el nuevo capi rapidito! _

_Esperamos sus comentarios _

_¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias?_

* * *

_Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para mi querida NATI...XD...especialmente para ella, que alegria tenerte como lectora Mi Nati jajaaj al fin jajaj xd espero te guste y te lo leas completito toooooooodo el fic :S jajaja Besos Mi Nati _

* * *

-Bella cariño tengo que hablar contigo- la voz dulce de mi madre inundo mis oídos.

-Dime qué pasa ?- llevaba días rara y no era usual en ella estar ausente como perdida, siempre había sido una mujer muy extrovertida pero desde que unos malditos mareos la llevaron a urgencias no era la misma, aun así conmigo aparentaba ser la misma de siempre, pero la verdad es que no lo era.

-Bella sabes que hace unos días estuve en el doctor por lo de mis mareos recuerdas? - retorcía sus manos frenéticamente estaba nerviosa y su cara denotaba ¿miedo? - es que... el doctor...-

-Que pasa mamá? Habla! me estas asustando - el pánico invadió mi mente.

-El médico me detecto un tumor cariño, me dijo que probablemente me queden muy pocos meses de vida -

-Que? estas bromeando? porque si es así no voy a perdonártelo en la vida mamá me oyes?- pero vi algo en sus ojos y supe en ese momento que no mentía, no con eso, no a mí.

Pasamos meses en los que teníamos buenos y malos momentos, su salud iba en picada, cayendo poco a poco. Tratamos de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntas, haciendo todo lo que podíamos juntas, cuando me veía sabia que en cada cosa que hacia iba una despedida en ellas, sabía que era la última vez que lo compartiríamos.  
Las noches las pasaba llorando no entendía por qué Dios era tan injusto porque se la llevaba a ella y no me llevaba a mí.

Poco a poco se fue apagando su vitalidad; se fue agotando hasta que al final acabo ingresada en el hospital, me quedé con ella todos los días la cuide y la mime y le di siempre la mejor de mis sonrisas no quería que me viese triste, es curioso lo mismo pasaba con ella ...  
Pero ella no me podía engañar, por las noches cuando ella pensaba que estaba dormida la escuchaba llorar desde su habitación, me levantaba muy despacio iba a su cuarto y en silencio me metía con ella en la cama y la abrazaba muy fuerte y me quedaba con ella toda la noche...

Tras la larga agonía, después de varias recaídas, llego el momento de la despedida fue el peor momento de mi vida y el que jamás podría olvidar ...

-Hola - le dije en un susurro acercándome a su oído

-Hola- dijo ella agarrando una de mis manos, su apariencia estaba ya bastante desgastada, estaba llena de cables por todas partes, su cabeza ya no tenía cabello producto de las incesantes sesiones de quimioterapia infructuosas, que a la larga no sirvieron de mucho por no decir para nada.

-Que tal estas? yo te veo genial - dije bromeando, la verdad era que no lo estaba sabía perfectamente lo que le quedaba, en mi memoria retumbaban las palabras del doctor diciéndome

_"Solo es cuestión de horas para que su corazón deje de latir" _

_-_Bien - dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa y tosiendo a la vez.

-Shhh no hables estoy aquí contigo tranquila ya todo va a acabar descansa- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella cariño, mi bebe, quiero que me prometas algo- dijo con un esfuerzo sobre humano - Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, lucharas por lo que quieres, que no permitirás que nadie te pisotee y que si quieres algo en la vida luches por ello si sabes que valdrá la pena y será tu felicidad, mereces ser feliz porque eres una persona extraordinaria y muy especial creciste demasiado rápido, eres demasiado responsable para tu edad tan joven tuviste que lidiar conmigo, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás, siento mucho dejarte sola hija, pero no estés mal yo estaré contigo en los momentos más difíciles y te ayudare a salir adelante, prométeme que cuando encuentres tu felicidad no la vas a dejar ir prométemelo...- dijo tosiendo de nuevo.

-Shhh - la calle - tranquila te lo prometo mamá, te echare de menos todos los días solo me alegra saber que algún día volveremos a estar juntas y no volveremos a separarnos te quiero- diciendo esto cerro sus ojos dio su último suspiro y aflojó su agarre, el electrocardiograma empezó a sonar...

-Noooooooo! - grite.

Grite fuerte para desahogar mi pena, se había ido mi madre, mi amiga, mi alma gemela tanto tiempo sufriendo, ella fue tan buena madre, mi mejor amiga…ahora ya me quede sola sin ella...

Me sacaron de la habitación, solo pude ver de reojo como el médico certificaba su muerte...

Deposite el ramo de rosas blanco sobre su tumba y la cajita de música que me regalo cuando tan solo tenía 6 años fue por mi cumpleaños...la abrí y de ella salió una pequeña bailarina girando, la melodía suave del el lago de los cisnes se coló por todo el cementerio, rompí a llorar de nuevo recordando como ella me obligo a ir a clases de baile y yo no quería, ella insistía en que yo tenía el talento suficiente solo necesitaba aprender un poco al final sus insistencias dieron su fruto y ahora era una bailarina clásica de las mejores de mi edad...

-Bella - la asistente social de la ciudad de chicago había venido a buscarme y tenía miedo de donde podían meterme ya que a mi edad apenas 16 años no podía quedarme sola

-Si Grace? - le dije con voz apagada mi tristeza no me dejaba decir más de dos palabras seguidas sin que me pusiera a llorar.

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre el futuro que te espera a partir de ahora, sabes que no puedes estar sola puesto a que no eres mayor de edad, sabemos que tu padre vive. Lo hemos localizado, hablamos con él- mi cara cayó de sorpresa - y quiere que vivas con él, se hará responsable de ti-

-Queee? - dije sin dar crédito lo que decía - estás segura que es mi padre? -

-Si Bella es tu padre, Charlie Swan, vive en un pueblecito llamado Forks y es el Sheriff de allí el tiene una esposa y no tiene hijos, están encantados de que vallas con ellos...

-Enserio?- pero... si ... El...-

-Bella eso es parte del pasado, ahora lo que importa es el futuro, y ahora tu futuro está en forks - no quise seguir hablando, ni siquiera seguir discutiendo estaba hundida en mi tristeza ahora necesitaba comprensión, sentirme querida como mi Madre me hacía sentir, esperaba poder encontrarlo con esas personas.

El día que llegue llovía y hacia mucho frió, vi a mi alrededor y me reconfortó saber que este lugar era tranquilo alejado del mundo y era precioso tenia frondosos bosques y había mucha gente de mi edad esperaba poder hacer algún amigo ...

Toque a la puerta del que sería mi nuevo hogar, una señora de tez morena abrió la puerta, me quede de pie en silencio mientras ella me analizaba con la miraba, no decía nada ¿Que le pasaba no es que estaban tan encantados de verme?

Después de unos segundos que me parecieron horas hable...

-Hola- dije en tono monocorde,

-Hola - me dijo despectivamente - tú debes de ser Isabella, pasa Charlie no está llegará en unas horas, el está trabajando

-Gracias - dije no se digno a ofrecerme ayuda traje todo lo que tenia y era bastante equipaje subí todo a la entrada de la casa y luego volvió para hacerme su particular tour de la casa

La casa no era muy grande tenía dos dormitorios y un baño un salón una cocina y un garaje y el sótano este último me lo enseñó cuando nos dirigíamos fuera de la casa se entraba desde la calle y era oscuro y sombrío bajamos unas escaleras y abrió una puerta, adentro había una pequeña habitación con una cama una mesa pequeña y una armario con un televisor encima de otra mesa no tenia ventana y solo había un sillón de dos plazas para sentarse...

-Bella esta será tu habitación la de arriba no puedes utilizarla Charlie y yo dormimos separados por los problemas de salud de tu padre, pero aquí creo que estarás bien - dijo seria - podrás recibir a tus amigos aquí abajo no quiero que ningún muchacho del pueblo entre a casa y por cierto tenemos horarios ...

los horarios son: 6 de la mañana despertarse, 7 desayuno, 8 instituto en tu caso, 3 de la tarde almuerzo, 6 de la tarde cena y 8 de la noche a dormir, te pusimos el televisor por si quieres ver algo antes de dormir pero te aconsejo señorita que te acuestes temprano, mientras estés aquí tendrás que hacer labores del hogar y contribuir a la casa...ahh por cierto no te preocupes en consultarle nada a tu padre el está de acuerdo conmigo en todo, así es que cualquier cosa será conmigo - me quede sin palabras quería salir corriendo donde me había metido ?

Desde ese día sabía que mi vida sería un infierno...

Charlie llegó y no me saludó con un solo "Hola" le bastó para darme la bienvenida y se encargo personalmente de recordarme las normas que su querida esposa Charlotte me dio...

El despertador sonó y supe que otro maldito día comenzaba, las clases iniciaban y lo que más me molestaba es que estaban en mitad de semestre, tuve que ir a pie no tenia coches de lujo ni coches normal, ni si quiera una mísera bicicleta para llegar a clase, suerte que no estaba muy lejos, aun así llegue mojada por culpa de la lluvia, empezaba a detestarla...

El sentimiento de soledad llegó cuando cruce el patio y todos los demás estudiantes me miraban, todos con sus amigos no vi a nadie solo en ese patio excepto a mi ...

Llegué a la oficina del director con lágrimas amenazando con salir de mis ojos, pero me mantuve fuerte, no quería que me vieran débil, toqué a la puerta del director y muy amablemente se encargó de darme los horarios de las clases obligatorias y extra escolares, luego dijo que iría a presentarme a la clase que tenia a continuación yo solo asentía incapaz de decir palabra alguna solo quería evadirme del mundo y entrar en el mío, en el mundo de Bella...

Mientras caminábamos hacia la clase de música me fue hablando de los compañeros y de el profesor, en realidad no me enteraba de mucho de lo que decía, estaba como ida no sabía dónde estaba, quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, despertar y que Mamá estuviera conmigo y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que no tendría que vivir con Charlie, en esa casa fría en la que me ignoraban, en esa casa en la que no existía.

El Director tocó a la puerta, entré seguida del director me presentó, me sentía completamente desubicada, a pesar que me gustaba mucho la música, no levanté la cara en ningún momento solo unos segundos y al hacerlo fue para ver a mi profesor que según alcancé a escuchar se llamaba Edward Cullen, en un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí algo extraño correr dentro de mí, su mirada era muy evaluadora, sus ojos reflejaban lo mismo que los míos tristeza y desilusión… me senté en el banco más alejado evitando nuevamente su mirada, no quería causar lastima… desvié mi mirada hacía la ventana, escuche atenta sus explicaciones pero no lo volví a ver directamente, no quería cruzar su mirada con la mía de nuevo, me producía una sensación que no sabía descifrar…..algo me intrigaba que le pasaría a él para estar tan triste como yo?...


	4. Chapter 4 Todos me odian

_**Hello! Como estan?**_

_**Estamos felices con el recibimiento que ha tenido este nuevo proyecto...MIL GRACIAS... como agradecimiento aqui estamos publicando mas pronto de lo previsto...Mil gracias x tomarse el tiempo de leer nuestras ideas y darnos su opinión con sus lindos mensajes y review, tambien por ponerlos alertas xd Gracias!**_

_**Disfruten el cap.**_

_**Queremos saber su opinión es lo que nos tiene aca GRACIAS**_

_**¿Quejas, comentarios o sugerencias? **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Todos me Odian _**

* * *

_**Edward Pov**_

Solitaria, así es como veía a esa chica nueva en el aula; no solamente se sentaba sola en una esquina de la clase si no que también no hablaba nada con nadie, podía visualizarla con su sudadera negra y su gorro puesto como intentando esconderse y parecer invisible daba la impresión que quería desaparecer.

Mientras las notas de mi piano seguían sonando no levante mi vista de las teclas pero podía notar la mirada de muchas de las alumnas hacia mí...

Lauren una chica muy aplicada en mi clase estaba absorta escuchándome muy atentamente, quise saber si realmente había aprendido algo ...

-Lauren por favor puedes pasar al piano?-

-Si profe -

-Gracias, ahora toca la melodía que yo estaba tocando- dije convencido de que sabría seguirla ...

Empezó a tocar unas notas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que yo estaba tocando, me pareció extraño que ella no estuviera lo suficientemente concentrada como para no saber seguirme ... una risa escandalosa me saco de mis pensamientos ... la busque a mi alrededor para saber de donde provenía, para mi sorpresa era ella la misteriosa chica del fondo

-De que se ríe señorita Swan - dije serio no me gustaba su actitud y menos en mi clase.

-De lo que me da la gana- dijo ella en un tono desafiante

-Isabela no me contestes así -

-Contesto como se me da la gana -

-Isabela fuera de mi clase -

-Ok lo que digas "profe" -

Esta niña acababa de entrar al instituto y ya estaba causando problemas...

Le indique a Lauren que siguiera mientras yo salía a intentar hablar con ella y el director del Instituto, al salir por la puerta Isabella estaba apoyada en el cristal, murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar ...

-A que viene esa actitud Isabela?-

-A nada solo me reí de lo obvio en clase-

-Ilumíname Isabella porque no se a que te refieres con lo obvio-

- Pues que estaba tan concentrada mirándote el trasero que no se sabía la melodía -

Eso si no me lo esperaba sabia que las chicas del instituto tenían cierta atracción por mi porque algunas maestras me molestaban con eso, pero no era algo en lo que yo hubiera prestado atención o interés, ya en algunas ocasiones me habían dejado notas en sus exámenes teóricos y mensajes dentro de mi maletín, a los cuales por supuesto yo no les hacía mucho caso

-Como sabes eso?-

-La estuve observando -

-Ok la llamaré y le preguntaremos -

-Que? vas a hacerme quedar como una chismosa? -

-Eso no es hacerte quedar como chismosa, es solamente decir la verdad, o es que es mentira lo que me estas diciendo -

-Ósea vas a hacer que todos me odien en este instituto?-

-No seas así, no quiero hacer nada de lo que dices solo pretendo entenderte -

-No lo hagas -

-Vamos a la sala del director, voy a llamar a tus padres-

-No te atrevas a hacer eso-

-No me retes Isabela, como profesor es mi obligación llamar a tus padres y comunicarles lo que está pasando – Su actitud me estaba cansando, por un momento traté de comprenderla y hacer ambiente para que se relajara un poco y confiara algo en mí pero su completa apatía me enfermaba

-Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir pero no lo hagas no llames a mi padre -

-Por qué? no entiendo-

-Por favor, no lo hagas te lo pido como un favor personal no llames a mi padre, te prometo que no te molesto mas -

-Lo siento Isabela pero debo de hacerlo, si algún alumno se entera que no llame a tu padre podrían meterme en problemas, es más si el director se entera de que te castigue y no di parte a tus padres podría costarme la expulsión del centro , lo siento pero debo hacerlo -

-Esta bien-Dijo ella con un hilo de voz no entendí que era lo que le pasaba, sus ojos estaban mas preocupados aún. Qué clase de miedos era lo que tenia ...

Nos dirigimos al despacho del director, el señor Webber estaba en su escritorio nos vio por encima de sus gafas y nos hizo un gesto para que pasáramos a sentarnos...

-Señor Cullen -

-Señor Webber -

-Señorita Swan -

-Señor Webber-

-Que les trae por aquí?-

-Vera señor Webber, la señorita Swan ha tenido un problema en clase creo que fue un mal entendido creo que debemos dejarlo en eso un mal entendido...-

-Que clase de mal entendido Señorita Swan?-Ella agacho la cabeza y no contesto ...

-Señor director creo que deberíamos dejarlo pasar por ser la primera vez -Ella levanto la cabeza y su mirada iba desde sorpresa hasta gratitud por no llamar a sus padres.

-Lo siento Señor Cullen pero debemos de dar parte a su padre de este incidente -

-No ! Creo que no hace falta -dije tal vez gritando demasiado alto

-Si! Yo creo que sí y no se habla más -No dijo nada mas levanto el teléfono y marco a casa de su padre donde con una charla bastante extendida le explico con lujo de detalles el pequeño incidente ...Ahora me sentía mal por ella le vi en su mirada ¿ Miedo ? no sabía que era pero se veía realmente mal .

Después de dos horas esperando el padre de Isabela llego y no precisamente con las mejores intenciones.

-Se puede saber qué demonios hiciste maldita niña malcriada?-

-Charlie ... este ... Perdón ... Siento mucho lo que pasó no volverá a pasar -

-Claro que no volverá a pasar muchachita, vamos a la casa yo te enseñaré lo que es comportarse te enseñare a base de ...-Calló en el instante que se dio cuenta que estábamos ahí el director y yo .

-Creo que no es necesario que la amenace señor Swan -Dije indignado por la reacción de ese hombre.

-No es de tu incumbencia -Dijo desafiándome.

-Si, si lo es porque tampoco fue para tanto -Me sentí culpable porque ella estaba ahora asustada como un corderito ante su depredador y sus ojos tenían una tristeza infinita que me hacían sentirme un miserable por no haberle hecho caso cuando me dijo que no llamara a su padre .

-Nos vamos ahora -Dijo y ella asustada me miro con los ojos llorosos.

-No se atreva a hacerle daño o si no se las verá con la policía -

-Chico estás hablando con el sheriff del pueblo así que no me asusta nada -

Jaloneo del codo a Isabella y se la llevó fuera del despacho, los seguí hasta la puerta y vi como él la tiraba del brazo con fuerza ella una de las veces miro hacia atrás y vi en sus ojos marrones el terror que tenia salir del instituto, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron con mi mirada quise pedirle disculpas por haberla metido en esto ... giro su cara y salió del recinto donde subió al coche patrulla, donde le esperaba el castigo de su padre.

Me sentía miserable y culpable si ese hombre la golpeaba o le hacía daño de alguna manera ...


	5. Chapter 5 Traicionando mis principios

_**Queridas Lectoras! aqui estamos con nuevo capitulo**_

_**Mil gracia a todas por sus palabras...Esperamos les guste el capitulo **_

_**Disfrutenlo y expresen su opinion Please! es muy importante para nosotros. **_

_**¿Quejas, Comentarios o sugerencias?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Traicionando mis principios**_

**_Edward pov_**

5 Pitidos en el reloj y ya era hora de levantarme para otro día de instituto mas, pero esa pequeña amenaza me había tenido en vela toda la noche no podía dormir pensando que a esa chica le pasara algo por mi culpa, me sentía tan culpable tan mal ojala le hubiese hecho caso y no le hubiera dicho nada al director fue mi culpa si le hubiese hecho caso ahora no hubiera pasado esto... el sentirme así como un miserable necesitaba hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas

Llegue como siempre puntual al colegio, fui directo a la secretaria necesitaba hablar con la señora Cope de las clases ella se encargaba de apuntar a los alumnos pero por mi falta de tiempo este año solo cogería a un alumno por cada clase

-Buenos días señora Cope como esta? -

-Buenos días Señor Cullen bien y usted?- dijo ella algo ruborizada.

La señora Cope era una mujer de unos sesenta años con el pelo blanco y estatura media con lindos ojos azules y con gafas pegadas a la punta de su nariz pero no se por que cuando hablábamos se ponía tan nerviosa... era una anciana adorable me causaba simpatía.

-Bien Señora Cope solo venía a decirle que por favor cuando apunte a los alumnos a las clases extra escolares de piano solo seleccione a uno por clase no puedo atender a demasiada gente y cuando estén todos me da el listado por favor, se preguntara porque no acepto a mas alumnos verdad? - ella no respondió solo sonrió y al cabo de unos segundos dijo

-Sr. Cullen tranquilo entiendo -

Claro que sabia ella había sido testigo de innumerables peleas entre Jessica y yo por teléfono cuando ella me llamaba al colegio para cerciorarse de que estaba trabajando y no engañándola con alguna chica, así es que lo mejor era limitar mis clases a una sola persona por si a mi querida esposa se le ocurría venir a armarme un escándalo, entre menos testigos mejor.

-Gracias Señora Cope - dije mientras agarraba su mano y le besaba el dorso y asentía, ella me devolvió el saludo y un pequeño suspiro, salí de ahí con una pequeña sonrisa ella era tan maternal nunca tuvo hijos pero yo la sentía como mi abuela era de esa clase de personas que con solo mirarte a los ojos sabe exactamente en cada momento que darte y muchas veces no me hacía falta decirle que me dejara solo para hablar o que me trajera un pañuelo ella era de esas personas que no pedía nada a cambio de su ayuda ella era especial...

Fui directo a clase donde allí me esperaban mis alumnos de secundaria los más difíciles de manejar, Dios son tan rebeldes... la clase fue de lo más amena y divertida uno de mis alumnos Justin toco I love rock and roll con la guitarra, al final de la canción la clase más bien parecía una fiesta en vez de una clase de música ... las siguientes horas las pase igual hasta que llegó la hora de estar en la clase donde me encontraría a Isabella ...

Al entrar la vi sentada en su pupitre, volvía a tener su capucha y pelo un poco en la cara decidí que era momento de hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por no haberle hecho caso en lo de no llamar a sus padres, tomé la iniciativa y delante de todos los alumnos le dije que necesitábamos hablar un momento fuera de la clase ella se ruborizó un poco, parece que no se lo esperaba...

Cuando salió por la puerta no me paso desapercibido que intentaba ocultarme la cara pero no entendía por qué, le pedí disculpas por mi comporta miento estúpido y le pregunte por el castigo de su padre en el mismo momento que hice la pregunta se tenso y le pedí que me mirara y pero cuando se giro muy lentamente y se quito el gorro de la sudadera que llevaba no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo su labio tenía un pequeño corte y su pómulo un moretón producto de un puñetazo propinado por el salvaje ese que se hace llamar su padre ... en cuanto le vi los golpes me sentí culpable y cómplice de lo que le había pasado le pedí perdón pero mi cólera aumento cuando ella me dijo que no le denunciase y que todo pasaría ella no tenia donde ir y en un principio cuando me dijo aquello me quede pensando en ofrecerle mi casa pero luego me acorde de con quien vivía y decidí descartarlo enseguida al final me convenció de que todo estaba bien por fin pudo contarme algo más de su vida me dio mucha pena el saber que su madre murió y que estaba sola completamente sola ... terminamos de hablar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve la necesidad de dar un abrazo a alguien ese alguien era ella ... pero me reprimí y termine optando por entrar a clase ... no estaba muy bien visto que un profesor abrace a una de sus alumnas ...

-Buenos días alumnos saquen sus partituras las de la última clase hoy solo daremos un poco de teórica...-

Desde la esquina ella me miraba por primera vez la vi sonreírme, yo como un tonto también le sonreí... estaba loco o que me pasaba con aquella niña ? despeje todo pensamiento indebido de mi cabeza y empecé mi clase intentaba no mirar hacia la esquina parecía un paranoico pensaba en todo momento en que esa niña me miraba y claro que lo hacia todos mis alumnos lo hacían ...entonces ? porque me ponía tan nervioso el que ella lo hiciera? el timbre sonó y mire por el rabillo de mi ojo como ella recogía sus cosas y salía de ahí no sin antes darme una última mirada de agradecimiento a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa ... por primera vez en toda la mañana me di cuenta de que mis manos sudaban de nerviosismo por qué me ha puesto así ... esta niña ...

Llegue a casa y ahí estaba ella ... la mujer que me hacia el hombre más infeliz del mundo a la que estaba condenado a "amar" pero no podía, yo a ella no la amaba jamás podría hacerlo ella no me movía nada dentro ni siquiera en el plano físico ella no podía hacer que yo sintiera algún tipo de deseo ya ni si quiera dormíamos en la misma habitación ... entre a la cocina y ahí estaba ella Jessica cocinando algo para su esposo y cuando me vio entrar se acerco para darme un beso, al principio el beso fue suave pero ella misma lo intensificó...no la pare al contrario me sentí raro porque me sentía con ganas pero mi cuerpo parecía no responderle ...era algo extraño yo debía de tener algún sentimiento por esta mujer que tenía delante pero no me salía nada por ella

Lleve mis manos a su cintura intensificando el beso de inmediato ella me agarro del cuello y su lengua invadió mi boca sus manos bajaban ahora por mi espalda pero... nada no sentía nada parecía como si estuviese tocando a una piedra mi cuerpo no respondía ... sus manos seguían su camino bajando por mi espalda hasta posarse en mi trasero donde dio un pequeño apretón y nos separamos por falta de aire pero ahí estaba esa sensación al mirarla ... nada no sentía nada.

Ella lo noto enseguida y frunció su ceño y me preguntó...

-Que pasa?-

-Nada eso es lo que pasa-

-Como que nada? Edward soy tu mujer ...-

-Mi mujer….la que sabe exactamente lo que siento, mira lo que conseguiste que ni siquiera se me ...-me calle no quería herirla mas pero no sabía si era necesario decirle definitivamente la verdad.

-Edward que dices como puedes hablarme así? -

-Jessica es la verdad…tu lo sabes…. yo no te quiero yo no estoy enamorado de ti tienes que buscar un hombre que te ame que sepa hacerte feliz yo no soy el indicado, lo siento estoy cansado me voy a dormir, dormiré como siempre en el cuarto de invitados que descanses buenas noches - no le di tiempo a contestar o replicar, me fui directo al cuarto donde me encerré toda la tarde cuando llego la media noche decidí bajar a cenar algún sándwich y a ver un poco de televisión ...

Termine mi último bocado mirando por la ventana de la cocina y pensando en lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida me estaba condenando a ser inmensamente infeliz de por vida si seguía con Jessica la única cosa que me gustaba era mi trabajo ser profesor era algo que me había dado un poco de felicidad y era lo que realmente me apasionaba tocar el piano era mi pasión ... sin querer una imagen vino a mi cabeza y volví a regañarme mentalmente por ello no estaba bien que yo estuviera pensando en cosas que no venían al caso pero su imagen me hizo sonreír después de todo ...

A las 3 Am me acosté sin sueño y frustrado por todo lo que me estaba pasando, le di un golpe a la almohada de nuevo y hundí mi cabeza en ella inhale el olor de la almohada y el olor a suavizante y a ropa recién lavada me relajo era como si me recordase a alguien a mi mama ...? Tal vez no se pero me ayudo a dormir ...

Desperté sudando y dando un pequeño grito cuando me di cuenta que había tenido una maldita pesadilla , era horrible y a la vez me di cuenta que ya era demasiado estaba pensando en pedir ayuda tal vez me estaba obsesionando con algo que no tenía sentido ...en mi pesadilla veía a Isabella y yo dando clases de piano solos yo tocaba el piano y ella me escuchaba sentada a mi lado una de las veces ella levanto la mano para tocar las teclas y tocar conmigo pero una de sus manos rozo la mía y fue el toque más exquisito que jamás había tenido la mire pero cuando mis ojos alcanzaron su objetivo su cara me di cuenta de que estaba toda golpeada de nuevo ... me asuste de nuevo y sacudí mi cabeza alejando mis pensamientos .

La luz se filtraba por la ventana sabía que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo más decidí entonces que tomaría una ducha y llegaría temprano al colegio a preparar mis clases así me despejaría un poco ...

Salí de la ducha me puse un Jeans y una camisa azul oscuro y mis zapatillas y mi pelo era caso aparte decidí dejármelo como siempre despeinado tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada, cogí mi maletín y mis llaves del volvo y salí antes de encontrarme con Jessica y empezar de nuevo una nueva discusión ...

Conduje rápido por el pueblo hasta llegar al instituto aparque en mi plaza de profesor y salí caminando ...caía una pequeña llovizna así que saque el paraguas del maletero del coche y salí directo hacia mi clase llegando a la cancela de entrada vi a lo lejos un bulto pero a medida que me iba acercando me iba cerciorando de que era una persona cuando solo estaba a unos 3 metros de esa persona mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de quién era ...

-Isabella?- ella no se movía parecía que incluso estuviera dormida...

-Isabella estas bien? - insistí pero no contestaba, me agache a su altura y cuando la moví su cabeza callo hacia atrás mis manos la sujetaron y su pelo cubría su cara lo aparte y mi horror fue cuando vi su cara ...estaba brutalmente golpeada probablemente había dormido aquí toda la noche la lluvia la había calado hasta los huesos y no respondía a ningún estimulo ...

La cogí en brazos y corriendo la lleve al coche estaba fría y su cara no tenía nada que ver con la de ayer cuando me sonrió en clase, ese maldito cabrón había vuelto a pegarle tan fuerte que ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar sus propias marcas ...

Llegue al hospital más cercano que es donde trabajaba mi padre y corriendo entre a urgencias cuando las enfermeras la vieron todas quedaron horrorizadas ... la llevaron en una camilla por unas puertas y me quedé haciendo todo el papeleo, decidí hablar con mi padre de lo sucedido ...

-Señorita por favor podría hablar con el doctor Carlisle Cullen?-

-Si claro ahora mismo lo llamo de parte de quien?-

-De su hijo Edward -

-Oh! claro ahora mismo lo llamo -

-Gracias -

Mi padre llego minutos después donde le informe por encima de lo sucedido y el decidió llevar el caso de Isabella personalmente lo cual agradecí.

-Papá necesito que entres y me digas como esta-

-Tranquilízate hijo ahora mismo voy y salgo y te digo como sigue -

-Papa todo esto es por mi culpa ella me dijo que no se lo dijera a su padre-

-Basta ya Edward esto no es culpa de nadie si aquí hay un culpable es ese idiota deja de culparte que tu no le hiciste nada a ella-

-Ya lo sé, ese maldito te juro que las va a pagar todas juntas-

-Ya basta Edward tranquilízate voy a dentro a ver como esta Isabella -

-Está bien papa lo siento es que verla así me ha dejado mal -

-Te entiendo hijo pero sabes que no debes implicarte demasiado tu tan solo eres su profesor nada mas -

-Si lo sé pero esa chica no tiene a nadie ella no puede volver con ese maldito no puede ...-

-Lo sé hijo por eso llame a la asistente de Bella y ya viene para acá-

-Oh ! gracias papa ojala le encuentren un hogar a Isabella ella es una buena chica y ha tenido una vida muy difícil-

-Bueno Edward basta de cháchara voy a ver como esta ya salgo-

-Ok gracias de nuevo papa -

-No hay de que hijo es mi trabajo -

Tras varios minutos tal vez incluso un par de horas salió mi padre su semblante me decía que algo no iba bien

Como esta? -

-Mal hijo está mal ella tiene una hemorragia interna y un pulmón perforado a causa de los golpes si sale de esta será de puro milagro pero ahora dentro de la gravedad esta estable -

-Oh dios mío ! pobre -no podía articular palabra .

-Edward quería hablar contigo de algo -

-Mientras estaba dentro con Isabella llego la asistente de ella y me dijo que ella no tiene más familia que si alguien no quiere acogerla en su casa tendrá que volver a casa de su padre y a él no lo meterán en la cárcel si ella no lo denuncia así que mientras estuve dentro y la vi me causo mucha ternura vi algo en su cara que me dice que es una gran chica llame a tu mama y le propuse algo y ella ha aceptado así que... voy a acoger a Isabella en casa hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y ella decida lo que quiera hacer que te parece?-

-Me ... parece... ah... mmm... genial papa - me quede sin palabras sabia que mis padres eran buenas personas pero no sabía hasta que nivel ...

-Enserio? no pareces muy convencido ...-

-Si si si papa lo siento es que me sorprendió pero es una gran noticia gracias de verdad se que ella es una buena chica no los defraudará-

-Eso esperamos solo queda que ella acepte venir con nosotros y listo la asistente preparara todos los trámites para que le quiten la custodia a su papa y a ese hijo de perra lo meteremos a la cárcel -

-Si es lo que se merece -

-Bueno hijo con todo esto no me dio tiempo preguntarte como estas tu?-

-Bien papa algo raro no se no soy el mismo de antes de casarme -

-Si lo sé hijo sabemos lo que sientes por Jessica -

-Bueno no quiero hablar de ella ahora quería pedirte algo -

-Dime hijo-

-Déjame entrar a ver a Isabella necesito verla para quedarme tranquilo -

-Hijo ... no se ella esta delicada esta entubada y tiene muchas maquinas enchufadas lo mejor es que no entres ahora -

-Por favor papa déjame entrar no estaré mucho tiempo -

-Está bien solo un minuto ella necesita descansar -

-Si si solo un minuto no la molestare solo será entrar y salir -

-Ok está bien acompáñame te diré donde queda UCI -

Pasamos una puerta y un pasillo al fondo se veía otra puerta con un cartel donde ponía UCI ella estaba ahí en la unidad de cuidado intensivo estaba realmente mal cuando cruce la puerta sabia que jamás volvería a ser el mismo ella me había hecho traicionar mis principios implicando personalmente con ella ...


	6. Chapter 6 Las Caricias de un ángel

**_Mis niñas!_**

**_Nuevo cap!_**

**_De nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aqui estamos con baterias recargadas._**

**_Disfruten el cap?_**

**_Merecemos un review? Dejénme saber su opinión _**

**_Besitos y hasta pronto_**

* * *

Tras la larga charla entre el profe y la alumna me sentí un poco mejor, Cullen era lo que le se puede llamar un profe bueno y a mí me había ayudado a abrirme un poco a el ... cuando entre a su clase me senté en mi pupitre y me quite la capucha no quería volver a ocultarme en sus clases quería que el supiera que con él me sentía segura y después de darnos su clase de música teórica. Salí de ahí directa a casa cuando salí vi su sonrisa tímida desde la puerta de clase pero me gustaba que fuese discreto no quería que todo el mundo viera el vinculo que estábamos formando...(bella cariño que vinculo? tú no tienes ningún vinculo con el ... el es tu profesor solo eso tu profesor) sacudí la cabeza ante aquella idea ...

Camine rápido para llegar a casa necesitaba hablar con mi "padre" sobre las clases extras que me tendrían ocupada durante todo el día pero lo que ahí encontré seria lo último que me esperaba...

-Hola - Salude, no obtuve respuesta

Ellos ni si quiera se dignaron a contestar mi padre andaban tirados los dos en el sofá y mi madrastra andaba leyendo novelas de ocultismo... Charlie andaba medio dormido deduje que estaba borracho por la cantidad de latas de cerveza que había en el suelo ...

Sin querer tropecé con una de esas latas despertándolo del sueño profundo del que se encontraba parpadeo varias veces y miro a su alrededor hasta ubicarse donde estaba...

-Que ha pasado? -

-Loo lo lo siento mucho Charlie - Tartamudee

-Has sido tú ? maldita bastarda que cojones vienes a molestar aquí? -

-Yoo este ...yo solo venía a deciros que desde el miércoles empezare clases con el profesor de música por las tardes -

-Qué? como? noooo! nada de eso te quedaras en casa a ayudar a Charlotte en las tareas domesticas ya lo sabes -

-Pero pa... Charlie es injusto tengo que ir esas clases me valdrán para una beca en el extranjero en una de las mejores universidades del país tengo ir! -

-Ya te dije que no! y no hay más que hablar! -

-Y yo te dije que iré cueste lo que me cueste! -en ese momento el se levanto y vino hacia mí hecho una furia sin mediar mas palabras empezó a golpearme no recuerdo donde fue el primer golpe ni donde el ultimo solo sentía golpes por todo mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo cada vez mas débil solo pude escapar cuando tropezó con una de las mismas latas que tiro en el suelo no recuerdo porque Charlotte no hizo nada solo recuerdo que corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto y me senté a esperar poco a poco mi cuerpo fue dando paso a la inconsciencia y me quede dormida ... al fondo veía una luz y alguien que gritaba mi nombre pero yo no podía contestarle no podía hablar me sentía cada vez más débil...

-Vuelve conmigo - sentí la cálida voz de un ángel llamándome y una caricia en mi mano , yo quería ir con el pero no sé que me pasaba estaba ahí pasmada no podía moverme quería gritarle que lo oía que le sentía pero nada no pasa nada.

-Bella? puedes oírme?-

-Si-

-Hey estas bien -

-Si un poco mejor gracias dónde estoy ?-

-Estas en el hospital -

-Y tu eres? - le dije al hombre rubio que había delante de mí .

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y soy tu medico -

-Cullen? -

-Si soy el papa de Edward - dijo deduciendo que lo había emparentado con el profesor Cullen .

-Ohh enserio? -

-Si él fue el que te encontró en la entrada del instituto -

-Ohh no enserio? el me trajo aquí?- una sonrisa estúpida se instalo en mi cara .

-Si él te visito durante las 2 semanas que estuviste en coma-

-QUE? 2 semanas? -

-Aja -

-Pero cómo ? y por qué? no entiendo nada no recuerdo nada -

-Tu padre te pego Bella y te dejo tan mal que tuvimos que provocarte un coma inducido para que no pasara algo peor ...-

El doctor cayó pero por su cara no quiso decirme que llegue casi muerta al hospital ...

-Doctor y cuando podre volver a casa?-

-Bella que ...que dices? vas a volver a tu casa? tu asistenta social sabe todo lo que paso en tu casa te puso a cargo de un tutor -

-Como? no entiendo nada -

-Bella estas a cargo de un tutor no tendrás que volver con el maldito de padre que tienes -

-Y quien se supone que será mi tutor?-

-Veras de eso quería hablarte cuando llegaste y me informaron que es lo que te había pasado me pregunte como había personas tan malas como para hacerle eso a una hija y entonces hay entra tu A..S que me dijo que la solución era encontrar un tutor legal para ti pero me dijo que seria difícil que encontraras a un tutor responsable de una chica de tu edad porque la gente no suele acoger a chicas tan mayores entonces te vi tan mal y sabia que necesitabas un sitio donde quedarte y hable con mi esposa le explique y ella me dijo que hablaría con mis dos hijos pequeños Emmet y Alice y entre todos decidirían si venias a vivir con nosotros , pues bien la decisión se tomo y ellos me dijeron que te comunicara que la decisión está en tus manos si tu quieres venir eres bienvenida a nuestra casa Bella -

No sabía que decir me quede muda al escuchar todo aquello fue tan raro estaba agradecida por que el doctor fue muy amable pero también estaba asustada por comenzar de nuevo en un sitio diferente que pasa si todo salía mal? decidí pensármelo bien para no cometer errores ...

-Doctor Cullen me permitiría pensarlo un día y saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto? -

-Claro Bella tienes la última palabra recuerda ...-

-Doctor gracias ha sido tan amable y sin conocerme de nada -

-Bueno eso no es del todo verdad Bella sí que te conozco -

-Ehh? no entiendo ...-

-Edward me ha hablado cosas maravillosas de ti -

-Pero eso es imposible si casi no nos conocemos -

-Si tienes razón pero el solo dice cosas buenas sobre ti se ha encariñado mucho contigo no entiendo porque ...-

Tras esa confesión 3 golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de la conversación ... la puerta se abrió dando paso a la persona que menos pensaba ... el profesor Cullen se encontraba frente a mí con el pelo revuelto y sexy que haya visto jamás y una sonrisa arrebatadora ... creo que en ese instante se me olvido de respirar .

-Se puede? - dijo el mirándome sonriendo.

-Cla Clar Claro -Dije tartamudeando .

El paso cerró la puerta y se acerco a la cama en cuanto se puso al lado de la cama sonrió he hizo algo que no esperaba ...lentamente bajo hasta mi cara y deposito un suave beso lento en mi mejilla .

-Hola Que tal estas? -dijo bajito

-Bien intentando sobrevivir - dije lo mas sonrojada que pude

-Eso no es del todo cierto -

-A no? y por qué ? -

-Porque la última vez que intentaste sobrevivir te encontré semiinconsciente en la puerta del instituto- dijo medio bromeando , cosa que hizo que mi sonrojó subiera 5 tonos más alto de lo que ya estaba .

-Lo siento- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Hey hey hey como que lo siento? no tienes que sentir nada Bella no es tu culpa que tengas un mal nacido por padre -

-Si lo sé pero siento haber causado alguna molestia -

-No es molestia Bella es mi deber como profesor -

-Gracias Cullen -

El sonrió y quedamos en silencio un momento en el cual el miro todas mis heridas con ojos de culpabilidad ... tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio el hablo.

-Que piensas hacer? - dijo, sabia a que se refería .

-No lo sé tengo miedo -

-No deberías mi familia no morderá a nadie - dijo bromeando quitándole hierro al asunto .

-Si ya se pero no quiero equivocarme de nuevo profesor - gire la cara en cuanto note que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-Sabes pienso que no es miedo a equivocarte es miedo a lo desconocido has tenido tantas cosas malas en este último mes que ahora no puedes imaginar que tengas una opción mejor -

-Si tal vez sea eso tal vez me da miedo lo desconocido pero no quiero molestar profesor -

-Bella! en primer lugar tu no molestas en segundo lugar no vivirás conmigo vivirás en casa de mis padres y en tercer lugar deja de llamarme profesor llámame solamente Edward por favor - dijo con bromeando con tono enfadado .

-Lo siento Prof. Edward - Sonreí al darme cuenta de mi error .

-Ok no hay problema te perdono si dices que si mis padres te darán mucho cariño Bella tú necesitas mucho y ellos te lo pueden dar además pienso que serias una gran hermana para mis hermanos pequeños e incluso ...-

Se cayó y se puso tenso ante lo que iba a decir ...

-Incluso para ti dije terminando la frase -

-Bueno dejémoslo ahí Bella es mas mira piensa que yo te ayudaría con la adaptación después de una cosa como esta no podrás ir al instituto en al menos un mes yo te pondré al tanto de todo no tendrás que preocuparte de nada -

-Pero Edward es demasiado no se no quiero causarte ninguna molestia además tu ...-

-Shhhh! No se hable más por favor no digas nada mas -

-Ok pero tendrás que darme esas clases de piano en casa no quiero que la gente diga que tengo más privilegios por ser la "hermanita adoptiva" del profesor Cullen .

-Enserio aceptaras? -Dijo en tono escéptico .

-Claro aceptare quien sabe no puede ser peor de lo que ya tuve además tu padre me cae bien y seguro que tu madre también -

-Genial - dijo en tono esperanzador.

Dos golpes sucedieron a sus palabras y la puerta se abrió dando paso al Dr .Cullen .

-Doctor Cullen ha tomado una decisión - el miro a Edward y luego a mí y sucesivamente - Acepto quedarme con ustedes creo que merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz.

En cuanto dije esas palabras los dos sonrieron y la cara del doctor Cullen se ilumino .

-Enserio? eso es fantástico Bella y claro que mereces ser feliz eso no lo dudes nunca - dijo con tono de condescendencia - Hablare con la Asistenta Social que lleva tu caso para que prepare todos los tramites y papeleos que amerita .

Desde ese mismo momento que escuche esas palabras mi cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que estas personas si se preocupaban por mí que yo era importante para alguien y que siempre estarían ahí para ayudarme gracias a dios la vida hace justicia y conmigo empezaba a ser justa solo quedaba saber lo que me deparaba la Casa Cullen ...


	7. Chapter 7 Confusiones

**_Hoola mis niñas!_ **

**_Nuevo cap! lo sentimos mil x la tardanza...pero la mente estrella estaba enfermita y no podía trabajar...Gracias a Dios ahora esta mejor!_ **

**_Espero de verdad les guste el cap...a ver si vamos comprendiendo un poquitin a Bella o nos deja peor jajaj yo tengo mis dudas todavía _**

**_Ustedes que opinan?_ **

**_Haganme saber sus dudas o coments con un review? Como piensan que le irá a Bella en su nueva casa? Que pasará con Edward?_ **

**_Besitos y nos leemos pronto! _**

**_Disfruten el cap! _**

* * *

Desde un primer momento cuando mis dudas inundaron todo mi ser al no querer ir a casa de los Cullen tuve un presentimiento que mis dudas no eran otra cosa nada más que miedo miedo a lo desconocido y este dolor en mi pecho el que estaba sintiendo este momento mientras me dirigía para esa casa era algo parecido a ... No sé que era ese sentimiento realmente. . .

Era un hecho de que Edward me gustaba por su físico y su madurez, pero más que nada por su gran corazón sin yo darle nada a cambio el me ofrecía todo; sin yo pedirle mi ayuda, el había acudía a mi…me había protegido como nadie lo había hecho…mejor que un padre, no se quizás el vio la misma conexión conmigo, sería eso lo que llamaban enamoramiento, estaría él de esa misma forma hacía mi?

El coche paro en la puerta de la gran casa Cullen estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tenía ganas de vomitar trague en seco para hacerlas a un lado y abrí la puerta del coche en cuanto pise el suelo de la entrada un gran escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, como presintiendo que mi vida cambiaria desde ese instante…todo lo que había pasado lo había dejado atrás solo quedaba enfrentarme a lo peor enfrentarme a mi "querido padre" y meterlo tras las rejas porque aunque se me fuera la vida en el intento estaba claro que el no saldría de rositas con lo que me había hecho ...

-Llegamos -dijo Carlisle cuando llego a mi lado

-Si llegamos -Dije suspirando y soltando todos los nervios que tenia.

-Tranquila Bella aquí todos te cuidaremos, verás como en un poco tiempo todo quedará en el pasado… ya lo veras - Carlisle siempre tenía una palabra de aliento hacia mí, tenía el presentimiento que él y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien, Edward era tan parecido a su padre esperaba que los demás miembros de su familia fueran igual.

-Carlisle yo ... no sé qué decir -

-Pues no digas nada venga vamos - le sonreí y le dije de corazón.

-Gracias! - el me devolvió la sonrisa y pasó su brazo cariñosamente sobre hombro para subir las escaleras .

En cuanto cruce la puerta vi a varias personas en el hall de la entrada esperándonos entre ellos estaban dos mujeres y un chico

La mujer mayor era muy guapa y su semblante destilaba serenidad, su mirada amor; la segunda mujer o mejor dicho niña era más o menos de mi edad y también era preciosa ya me iba dando cuenta de donde venia lo guapo que era mi profe ( un momento había dicho mi profe?) quise decir Edward. El chico era un poco mayor que yo y era guapísimo al igual que los demás solo que a diferencia de los otros él se caracterizaba por tener su cabello color rubio y sus grandes hoyuelos al sonreír .Era un hecho esta familia quería que yo me sintiera cómoda y lo estaban consiguiendo .

-Bienvenida a casa Bella - Dijo Esme al verme titubear en la entrada yo le sonreí

-Gracias no sé qué decir – volví a repetir

-Tranquila sabemos que estas nerviosa, ven pasa toma asiento en el salón y haremos presentaciones oficiales, tienes hambre? supongo que si, en el hospital no dan buena comida; entra pondré algo para beber - cuando dijo aquello casi lloro ahí mismo nunca nadie se había preocupado desde que llegue a este pueblo si comía o si me sentía bien y en dos minutos ella había conseguido que yo me sintiera querida en ese instante.

-Hola yo soy Alice la peque de esta familia y estoy encantada de que estés aquí – dijo emocionada y me abrazo era increíble que alguien sin conocerme me tratase de esa forma.

-Hola yo soy Emmet soy el hermano mediano de la familia y por lo que dicen el más centrado -Dijo enseñándome sus hoyuelos al sonreír su sonrisa era contagiosa se la devolví y les dije.

-Gracias nuevamente gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mi esto no sé como pagárselo yo ... yo no sé qué hacer para demostrarles lo agradecida que estoy -

-Bueno ya ya ya deja de dar las gracias por todo Bella esta ahora será tu familia y te apoyaremos en todo sea bueno o malo y haremos pagar a Charlie Swan todo lo que te ha hecho -En cuanto dijo su nombre las ganas de vomitar volvieron a mí con más fuerza .

En ese preciso instante Esme volvió con una bandeja llena de tazas una tetera y un plato lleno de pastas de todo tipo la puso sobre la mesa y nos ofreció una taza de té a cada uno de nosotros en ese momento me acorde que faltaba alguien entre nosotros Edward ...

El cual no había podido venir a causa de unos quehaceres en su casa ... cuando llamo esta mañana al hospital y dijo que no podía venir sentí como que algo raro le estaba pasando pero es obvio que él tiene su vida no puede dedicarla exclusivamente a mi ...

Después de unas 2 horas de presentaciones agradecimientos y buen trato entre nosotros Esme me enseño la casa en la cual viviría hasta cumplir con mis Estudios y encontrara como valerme por mi misma .

La casa era inmensa no parecía tan grande desde fuera y por si fuera poco cuando ella me dijo donde iba a dormir casi me da un ataque al corazón por lo que se ve no tenían mas habitaciones desocupadas nada más que la de Edward y como él ya no vivía con ellos pues ella vio oportuno que yo me quedara ahí .

Después de que me enseñara cual sería mi habitación cogí mis cosas y empecé a instalarme en la cómoda que había con cajones, metí mi ropa interior y mis pijamas en el armario colgué mis pocos vestidos pantalones y abrigos y en las estanterías meticulosamente dobladas puse mis camisetas ... en el baño de la habitación ... si si en el baño por que a diferencia de otras habitaciones la mía tenia baño propio puse mis cosas de aseo y mi cepillo de dientes lo instale donde alguna vez estuvo el de Edward .

Salí del baño y me senté en la cama me puse a mirar a mi alrededor a inspeccionar la que desde ahora sería mi habitación, una habitación que estaba llena de pequeños detalles que hacían ver que antes había sido de un chico introvertido y con una gran cultura y porque lo digo? por la cantidad de libros y música que tenía en su habitación ahora sabia cuantas cosas tenía en común conmigo no era una niña que le gustase mucho salir y divertirme prefería estar en casa delante de la chimenea ver televisión o leer un libro e incluso solo estar en silencio mirando el fuego, así era yo de simple y así es como me sentía feliz

Después de horas ahí dentro y de una ducha caliente decidí bajarme a cenar con todos ellos cuando baje me sorprendí por cómo estaba todo

Esme había decorado la mesa con velas y flores y había puesto la vajilla de porcelana azul supongo que para causarme una buena impresión y a mí eso ya no me hacía falta ellos ya habían hecho bastante con haberme acogido

-Querida estas bien? descansaste? - dijo ella al verme bajar del segundo piso

-Si Señora Cullen gracias -

-Bella por favor no me llames señora soy muy joven para que me llames así llámame si quieres Esme te parece? -

-Oh claro que si lo siento Esme -

-No tranquila no lo sientas se que eres muy educada para que sientas el tratarme de usted solo que a mí no me gusta es mas incluso mis hijos me llaman Esme ni si quiera me dicen Mamá -

-Ok entonces todo aclarado Esme - le dije con una sonrisa

-Toma asiento llamare a los demás y empezaremos a cenar - pero en cuanto dijo esas palabras y me dejo sola eche cuentas en la mesa había 7 comensales y en la casa solo éramos 5 alguien venia a cenar y me temía que era quien yo pensaba .

Tras unos 10 minutos llamaron a la puerta mire a todos lados y nadie venia supongo todos andaban haciendo cosas así que me decidí a abrir yo en el momento en que me dispuse a abrir la puerta y vi lo que tenía delante me arrepentí

Delante de mí un muy fogoso Edward con una chica más o menos de su edad se estaban besando muy efusivamente .

Me quede petrificada no sabía qué hacer solo veía como la chica se le colgaba al cuello y lo besaba de una manera que jamás había visto besar a nadie pasados varios segundos de que no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba ahí me aclare la garganta y él la empujo avergonzado

-Eh ...Eh hola - dijo el ruborizado

-Hola -dije yo secamente

-Bella como estas? venimos a cenar mis padres me llamaron para invitarnos a cenar -

-Si me imagino - volví a responderle cortante en ese instante me fije en la mujer que estaba junto a él era bella no lo niego pero altiva también en cuanto cruzamos miradas lo supe no iba a gustarme esta mujer .

-Perdona no las he presentado Jessica ella es Bella , Bella ella es Jessica mi esposa - cuando la última palabra salió de su boca una punzada de no sé qué ... Cruzo mi pecho .

-Encantada - dije sin ninguna expresión

-Igualmente Bella - Dijo ella agarrando el brazo de Edward y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

-Oh lo siento pasen adelante -mierda no me había dado cuenta que los había dejado en la entrada y sin ser mi casa.

-Y mi madre Bella ? -

-Fue a llamar a la familia pero la verdad no sé donde se metieron -

-Seguro que traman algo -

-Espero que no - dije algo preocupada y añadí - no me gustan las sorpresas -

-Pues cariño has venido a la casa equivocada a ellos eso es lo que más les gusta -un momento me había llamado cariño?

-Bueno pasemos al comedor a ver si ya están ahí - fui delante seguida de ellos dos podía oír los cuchicheos entre ellos y odiaba pensar que pudieran decir algo de mí

Cuando llegamos todavía no había nadie ahí y nos extraño mucho pero aun así tomamos asiento y yo quede un poco incomoda por la situación ella no paraba de hacerle ojitos a él y el pues se dejaba querer, cada vez la rabia que sentía era más grande, que idiota había sido y pensar que yo podía gustarle a Edward ... ósea yo una niña de tan solo 17 años gustarle a mi profe 10 años mayor que yo era ridículo y totalmente infantil .

-Sopresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritaron todos al unísono cuando entraron al comedor cortando mis pensamientos y lo que vi hizo borrar totalmente mis pensamientos negativos ahí estaban todos con un montón de globos y confeti y una pancarta que decía "_bienvenida a tu casa Bella_" no me paso desapercibida la miradita que la esposa de Edward le hecho a todos pero lo deje pasar por un momento me inunde de su felicidad y alegría y rompí a llorar como una tonta, ellos me querían aquí y yo les demostraría lo contenta que estaba de estar aquí con ellos ...

-Yo... yo no ... no sé qué decir - dije sollozando, parecía que sería mi frase del día

-Bella tranquila cariño esto lo hacemos por ti, es una pequeña fiesta en tu nombre - dijo Carlisle dándome consuelo

Edward me miraba a través de las velas y su cara denotaba preocupación...? fue algo extraño, su cara decía una cosa y sus gestos y palabras decían otra, fue raro ver como el se veía preocupado pero delante de su esposa ni si quiera se acercó a darme una palabra de apoyo y aquello dolió .

-Venga todos a comer la Lasaña esta lista para ser devorada - Dijo Esme a la vez que ponía una gran bandeja en la mesa donde estaba la lasaña

-Y nuestros estómagos están vacios para no dejar nada en la bandeja - Emmet rompió el silencio tenso que se había creado de un momento a otro .

Nos echamos a reír todos con su comentario y después de unos 40 minutos estábamos hartos de tanta comida , deliciosa por cierto a Esme no se le daba nada mal la cocina y en ese momento me acorde de mi Mamá ella era una gran cocinera y tenia buena mano en casi todo excepto en los postres, siempre era yo la que cocinaba las tartas de cumpleaños .

Alice se dio cuenta que me puse un tanto melancólica por que se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano y la apretó un poco en señal de apoyo, pero yo no la miraba a ella si no al hombre que tenia frente a mí que me miraba con la frente llena de surcos y mirada de ... pena?

-Bella que te parece si nos vamos a mi habitación a hacer cosas de chicas -

-Cosas de chicas? -

-Si ya sabes a pintarnos las uñas alisarnos el pelo lo típico y a cotillear de novios - cuando dijo eso Carlisle tosió adrede y ella rodo sus ojos .

-Vamos Papá ni que fuese la primera chica de mi edad que tuviese un novio ósea si es que lo tuviera claro -

-Alice... deja eso ya te he dicho que eres demasiado joven cariño ya tendrás tiempo de tener todos los que quieras mientras tanto céntrate en estudiar cariño, será lo mejor para todos -

-Va siempre igual céntrate en tus estudios - imito a Carlisle mientras todos reíamos de su mala imitación

-Esta bien subamos a hacer cosas de chicas Alice me apetece -

Nunca había tenido una amiga en quien confiar la única persona más parecida a una amiga era mi Mamá y ya no estaba para contarle las cosas, ella hacía a veces de amiga a veces de hermana y confidente ella me había dado la confianza suficiente para abrirme a ella .

Me despedí con un frio "adiós" a Edward y a su esposa y me levante de la mesa ya tenía suficiente por hoy, de ver el espectaculito que ella intentaba darme odiaba que me miraran por encima del hombro y menos sin conocerme ella desde un primer momento ya lo hizo así que me dirigí escaleras arriba y subí a la habitación de Alice y en cuanto entre suspire de frustración, porque abajo estaba mi salvador y mi matador a partes iguales ...

-Vamos Bella siéntate no te comeré -

-Ya lo sé Alice pero lo que no entiendo es lo que hacemos aquí ósea yo no soy de las que se pinta las uñas en rosa chicle ni mucho menos -

-Dios Bella el rosa chicle está muy anticuado jajajaja ahora lo mas in es la manicure francesa - ella movió sus cejas arriba y abajo en señal suspicaz

-Que tal si me doy un brillito y listo no soy de esas Alice lo siento -

-Dios Bella te he dicho que la manicure es lo mas in ósea no puedes ir con esas uñas además el brillo también paso de moda -

-Ok está bien - dije rendida no quería discutir y menos con ella que había sido tan amable

-Biennnnn!- grito tan emocionada que casi me deja sorda en el intento .

-Esta bien y que es eso de tu novio? - dije como quien no quiere la cosa, ella me miro se ruborizo y luego miro hacia otro lado

-No nada ósea me gusta un chico de clase que casualmente es el hermano de la novia de Emmet pero nada de novios ni nada, es mas mi padre se muere si se entera quien es .-

-Oh! y cómo es ? como se llama ? - me hice la interesada quería seguir entablando conversación con ella para que tuviera mas confianza conmigo .

Ella se salto en la cama entusiasmada y se fue a buscar las cosas para hacerme la manicure y entre pincelada y pincelada me conto que él era muy guapo rubio con ojos azules como el mar y que se llamaba Jasper, además tenía una hermana Gemela que a su vez salía con Emmet ella se llamaba Rose y por cierto también era amiga de Alice, para cuando termino de contarme mis uñas estaban perfectas y después de todo no me parecía nada mal habérmelas arreglado es mas se lo agradecí .

-Bueno Alice gracias por todo-dije levantándome de la cama . Ella me miro extrañada y me dijo

-Donde crees que vas? -

-Pues a dormir estoy un poco cansada -

-A no señorita Bella siéntese en esa silla que toca sesión de peluquería -

-Qué? no ...no ...no por favor Alice mi pelo no es un completo desastre si me haces algo que no me gusta no después tendré que lavarlo y después será peor ..-

-Bella he dicho que te sientes ahí si cuando termines no te gusta yo misma te pagare un peluquero profesional si hace falta -

-Dios Alice si esto es el primer día que te conozco que será cuando lleve un mes contigo?- Las dos nos echamos a reír y yo me senté a que me peinara ...

1 hora más tarde y todos mis rizos bien formados me mire al espejo y yo misma me sorprendí al verme la imagen que reflejaba el espejo no era yo, era una hermosa chica la cual podría pasar por cualquier chica normal ... aunque solo fuera un espejismo de lo realmente era ...

-Wow ! esta no soy yo -

-Je je je claro que lo eres Bella solo que no sabes sacarte partido así los chicos no se fijaran en ti - me ruborice cuando dijo eso .

Era cierto que no había tenido ningún tipo de novio ni amigo especial ni nada de eso y solo por el hecho de que era demasiado tímida e introvertida y si a eso le añadías que era una chica flacucha demasiado blanca y con ninguna característica que me realzara de entre las demás pues podía pasar totalmente desapercibida dentro del género masculino.

Desperté con la luz del día pegando en mi cara agradecida por el bonito sueño que había tenido, era hora de volver a la realidad y esa realidad era que ... un momento donde estoy?... volví a parpadear y sonreí nada de eso había sido un sueño todo era real y me regodee al ver donde estaba, acostada mire a la mesita de noche y casi se me salen los ojos de las orbitas cuando vi la hora que era ... pasaban las 3 de la tarde y nadie había venido a despertarme ... me levanté corriendo de la cama para darme una ducha y bajar a buscar a alguien en la casa vestirme fue tarea fácil, al ser un día normal me puse unos vaqueros y una sudadera cómoda y mis zapatillas mi pelo como Alice me lo dejo y baje rápido las escaleras justo al bajar el ultimo escalón el timbre sonó, fui a abrir y ahí estaba él tan guapo como siempre o mejor de lo que lo recordaba me sonrió pero al instante se puso tenso ...

-Hola Bella -

-Hola Edward- le sonreí esta maldita sonrisa estúpida no se borraba de mi cara ...

-Ayer se me olvido decirte que hoy vendrá a traerte los apuntes de clase y a enseñarte donde serán nuestras clases - todo parecía muy extraño no escuchaba a nadie en la casa y el había llegado justo cuando me desperté ... parecía casualidad ¿o no?

-Oh gracias que amable de tu parte -

-No tienes por qué darlas - dijo el algo tenso - Pasemos al estudio-

-Oh si si esta bien - por que este hombre a cada momento que pasaba con él me ponía mas ¿nerviosa ? era extraño ... lo más gracioso era que yo sentía que a él le pasaba lo mismo ¿o no?

* * *

_Merecemos un review?_


End file.
